


Beast of Twister

by Kanimay



Series: To Many AUs So Little Time [4]
Category: Beasttale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Sin away, Smut, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: A storm is raging outside and you find a twister mat, Papyrus is out at Undynes' and won't be home till the morning, maybe you can talk Sans into playing with you... oh he will play, but not with your clothes on.





	Beast of Twister

**Author's Note:**

> BLUE STOP SIGN
> 
> This is smut! Sex takes place. Don't like don't read. Just had this idea from one of my undertale fan fics.
> 
> Again, sex! Don't like don't read!
> 
> (This is also my second attempt at smuts so... don't judge to harshly.)

Thunder clapped above the house, shaking the roof slightly as you sat on the couch watching one of Mettatons new shows, he sells jewelry from infamous artists now as well as other varies things. You found yourself bored and no longer amused with the robot so you stood and headed to your room to grab the soda you left in there a few hours ago after you had started cleaning. You passed the ajar hallway closet, and passed it again with your soda you went to close it but noticed a familiar white box with 4 bright colors. You grabbed it and held it to your chest, you just found your amusement for the day.

With everything set up you waiting for your dear bonefriend to come home from work at his friends lab. He just uses a short cut when it snows or rains so it shouldn't be long. You even changed into 'suggestive' clothing. A tight tank top that pushed your breast up just right, and a uploaded skirt that was way to short, specially if you bent down, and silk socks that went to your thighs. This would drive your skele-boy nuts the minute he pops in.

"hey babe, sorry it to-" He paused upon seeing you sitting cross legged on the couch the twister mat unfolded and neatly flattened on the soft carpet floor "Hey vertebabe. How was work?" You tilted you head innocently, though humans are more powerful physically to monsters, your skele towered over you a good 8 feet, and you being only 5'2 that height was intimidated, but it was one of your kinks, and he knew this. He looked down at you with unsure eyes "work was fine. got a few things done, wha's all this?" He gestured to the mat as he took his shoes off and slipped into his slippers. He wasn't allowed slippers at work, so he instantly goes for his slippers once home.

"I figured we could play." He stood up, flattening your skirt a bit, it fluttered nicely around your hips "not sure babe. i am bone tired." He tried to get out of it only for you to sway over to him "Oh come one please? Just a few rounds, I love this game." You bit your lip seductively "Plus...." you trailed your hand up and down his clothed ribs "It's a very physical contact kinda game, you'd be rubbing up against me, and I you." This seems to cause him to stiffen and a very light blush to form on his cheek bones "a'right fine." He brought you into a quick hug before walking towards the map "who's the spinner?" He glanced at you, looking you up and down "you can use your magic." You shrugged holding the spinner up for him "magic word?" He grabbed said spinner and levitate it with his magic. "Pretty please bone daddy." You begged with a whine in your voice his permanent grin grew "alright baby." Though Sans was a 'weaker' monster due to his 1 HP he held the most magic capabilities, his magic could go for longer periods without him getting to winded, as long as it wasn't to physical he could manage up to 7 hours, during his heats, 12.

During the game you rubbed up against each other in the best of ways. Even leaving little kisses on certain parts you could reach, due to Sans' height he had to be at odd angles since he couldn't fit on the mat right. Your current position was like doggy style, but instead you were on your hands and feet with your ass in the air, had the rules not stated 'no taking your limbs off the mat or you lose' Sans would certainly smacked your ass as it was very tempting. You even wiggled to egg him on. Forcing a growl out of his nonexistent throat. 4 turns ago he had started getting hard, you had 'accidentally' brushed your thigh against his lower ribs which always gets him riled.

But he wasn't the only one aroused, no matter what, having your legs spread for any reason around him set you off, not to mention during certain turns he was blowing his breath onto your neck and legs, he even nipped your shoulder a few times and your neck. You already soaked your panties and he was sure to know from the scent of said arousal alone.

"babe how much longer?" He asked above you his eyes were flashing cyan blue from his magic he was using for both his cock and to spin, he grind against your hips shifting just a bit to rearrange his foot "don't tell me your giving up." You looked up at him, due to the height difference you were looking up at an angle, in this position you only came up to his 3rd lower rib. "what me? no way." He rolled his pin pricks but kept his smile lower down to peck your nose with his teeth "i just really want to fuck you senseless right now." He started "you're in the perfect position I could penetrate you right now if you weren't wearing panties." He growled and thrust against you to drive his point. You chuckled sweetly and wiggled "Who said I was wearing panties?" Those words sparked flames in his left eye as his magic flared, his bulge twitched.

Before you could process what happened, the spinner was tossed and you were forced onto your knees instead of your legs your skirt was lifted, his pants lowered and he shuffled down facing your folds and ass in all their glory, it caused a flush to over take your cheeks "i smelled you through that whole damn game. so sweet..." he flicked his blue tongue over your bud, drawing out a low moan from you "so fucking tempting." He dived said appendage into your folds, wiggling it like a tentacle, it dove far into you just to reach the special spot inside.

Each wiggle earned a gasp or moan from you as he moved his hands, one to your hip the other to his girth. He rubbed himself, getting more and more turned on by your moans. Soon the hand that held your hip moved to your folds and flicked your clit in rhythm with his tongue, you shivered, your arms losing strength as your upper half fell onto the mat you wiggled into his tongue. He groaned from the action diving deeper in before pulling away, his hand still rubbing your sensitive little bud "you ok sweetheart?" He chuckled "mooore." You whined wiggling your ass, looking back at him with pleading eyes "sure thing." His grin held sinful intent as he lined up with your entrance.

No matter how many times you fuck, you will always need time to adjust, he wasn't very long, about average, but his girth was about the size of a soda can. Your first time you thought he was going to split you in two, though he was gentle it took a while. He gently slid into you, every inch he would stop and let you adjust, nuzzling your shoulder, and whispering sweet nothings. Once he was fully sheathed he let you relax before going at a slow pace.

Over a few minutes you were shivering under him begging for a harsher pace, he was always reluctant to oblige, but because of the massive size difference he was always careful he speed up clutching your hips in his phallanges, he always liked your skin. So soft and warm specially around his dick. He loved it, plus your shivering and twitching drove him crazy, such a small (to him) creature below him craving everything he has to offer begging for more. She was covered in sweat and bit marks he didn't even notice he put on her through the heat of the moment session, her tongue hung out slightly, he wrapped his arms around her torso bringing his hands to her top and ripping the straps down and the shirt down to her stomach grabbing her braless breasts. Squeezing and groping forcing more moans, he started flicking her nipples.

He is always so rough, he knows your limits and doesn't go over them unless you consent. His thrusts were long and hard his hands held you firmly and played with your tits skillfully. He can be such an animal for and to you. You whined and clenched the mat... oh right the mat. "Saaans." You dragged out "t-the mat...." you panted as he slowed down just enough for you to speak "it's gonna stick to me if we.... we do-don't move soon." You moaned it wasn't a lie, the mat is sticky with sweat you'd have a hard time getting it off once finished. Sans chuckles at you worry and moves his hands back to you hips "sit up babe." He ordered firmly, with some attempt on your part you did as told, sitting on your knees and reach back to grab at his neck, with little effort he lifted you up at your thighs and spread you more and finally forcing his knot into you, the extra girth forced your head to tilt back in shock, a shiver runs down you spine as the knot fills you.

This new position caused your moans to rise. He was hitting all the right spots as always. "better?" He groaned out. You couldn't think clearly, you were already close before the switch now it's inevitable, your eyes were clouded over with lust and desire for you skellie, and he saw it. He looked directly down at you, taking in your flushed cheeks and clouded eyes as you gripped your tiny arms around his neck best you could reach, tongue sticking out as he pound you.

So close, so close. " Sansy." You panted out "i know love, can feel you fluttering around my cock, so close huh?" He huffed bringing me down harder onto his member nuzzling my hair lovingly. His final thrust was all it took for you, you arched your back and let out a raunchy moan as you released onto his pulsing cock, "good girl!" He growled, keeping his thrust long and harsh to help you ride out your orgasm as his hit him instantly. His seed filled you, the knot keeping it inside you. Spurt after spurt spilled into you finally passing the knot and leaking out onto the mat and your thighs. Sans stood and plopped down right on the couch, panting softly as he rubbed your expanded abdomen sweetly. "we should play twister more often." He mused before grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapping it around you and laying down, forcing you with him, luckily the couch was side enough for you two to nap. "i'll wake you up when i'm able to pull out, than we can shower." He pet your head as your drifted off to sleep with a soft love you.


End file.
